The Morning After The Night Before
by xTexasgalx
Summary: Lilly wakes up with the girl ... finally. Liley. Oneshot.


**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: When the world becomes mine, I'll let you all know. **

**I really want to be smart and put in a famous quote but I don't know any … :P**

………………………………………………………………

The morning after the night before, Lilly Truscott gradually stirred into consciousness feeling content and overly satisfied. Nothing had ever felt so good and she was sure nothing ever would. Last night was … indescribable to say the least. Even though her inner thighs were sore and tender, her wrists a little stiff and her mouth tense, every second was worth it. Every action cherished and performed with love and lust. There wasn't a single doubt in her elated mind that was regretful; she'd wanted it to happen for such a long time. Too long.

Now the land of dreams had dissipated (ironically the content had been very similar to what had happened a mere few hours ago for the fifth time when Lilly had accidentally curled up closer to her new lover and let her hand slide into dangerous territory) she found feeble strength to crack one eye lazily open. Long, brunette tresses smelling faintly of vanilla invaded her vision, draping down her naked front and settling in a natural array of gentle curls. Breathing deeply, Lilly inhaled the unique scent she had been admiring for many years yet never managed to experience at such a close angle.

"_You have amazingly soft hair!" Fifteen year old Lilly gushed happily as she let her fingers linger in her best friends satiny brown locks while they sat on the stage in drama, avoiding work while the rest of the class played dress up._

_Miley smiled shyly and tucked a strand behind her ears, her legs swinging loosely, arms outstretched behind to hoist herself up. "Thanks, Lil."_

_Still stroking her hair, Lilly winked. "You're welcome." Being young, naïve and innocent, she ignored the swooping sensation in her stomach while combing the silky chocolate mane because it didn't mean anything obviously._

_Sixteen year old Lilly held a sobbing Miley in her arms, stroking her back lovingly on the deck of her house as the moonlight streamed down from the starry sky, highlighting the two bodies, although it appeared to be one because they were tangled together. _

"_Sssh," she __soothed in a whisper, running tentative hands through her dark hair to calm her down. "It'll be okay, Miles. Don't cry over him, he isn't worth your tears."_

_Burying her head further into Lilly's soft neck, Miley clung on tightly and suppressed a strangled cry. "I-I c-can't h-help it! I th-thought he was t-the o-one!"_

_Lilly looked down sadly at the broken girl held overprotective in her reassuring arms, already their legs were tangled together and Miley was sprawled over her in anguish, and therefore proceeded to rest her chin on her head as Miley cried all the tears she had, subconsciously being enveloped by the desirable smell of … vanilla? _

"_Yo__u smell good ..." Lilly mumbled under her breath without thinking._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing," Lilly corrected hastily, her cheeks turning pink. This wasn't the time … _

_An eighteen year old Lilly lay staring at her ceiling with her arms behind her head, biting her lip in worry. Beside her the area on the double bed was still comfortingly warm where Miley had previously slept, unknowing as she did so that a blonde was hopelessly struggling with concealing her feelings__ just a few inches away. _

_The shower was running in Lilly's bathroom, her best friend was singing unawares. Forever oblivious. Sighing, Lilly turned onto her side and ran her fingertips over the pillow where Miley's head had been, closing her eyes as the receding smell of vanilla permeated her senses. _

"_Thanks for letting me stay over." Miley opened the door wrapped in nothing but a towel and strolled out to Lilly's horror. __"I'm so glad we're going to the same college, aren't you, Lil? I don't know what I'd do without you." _

_Gritting her teeth to prevent angst flow in the form of tears, Lilly nodded and let her palm sorrowfully rest on the pillow. It was getting to be too much … _

Sunlight streamed through the partially parted curtains, illuminating her girlfriend with a pearly aura-like glow. Finally, after years of hardship, Lilly had what she'd wanted all along. After pinching her bare arm, she was convinced that it wasn't some cruel hallucination created from a sleep deprived lovesick girl but a heavenly reality that appeared too good to be true. Trembling from the overwhelming feelings coming to life inside, Lilly snuggled defiantly closer so she was molded into the back of the peacefully sleeping girl, one leg wrapped securely around her thigh, one arm over her waist, resting on her rhythmic stomach.

"_Damn!" Oliver wolf-whistled as the trio settled themselves on the beach one Saturday afternoon, the day after Saint Sarah's __save-the-earth sixteenth birthday party. "Miley Stewart you are smoking!" _

_At his words Lilly looked up from playing with her sunglasses and glanced at Miley who was stood up on the sand and pulling her shirt over her head to reveal a stripy bikini top. Eyes wide, mouth ajar and heart palpitating, Lilly's eyes were drawn to her best friends flat stomach in a mixture of awe and incredulity. _

_Miley paused with a laugh and put her hands on her hips to pose. Oliver might have been joking but Lilly certainly thought his words were true. Guiltily tearing her gaze away, Lilly grasped a handful of sand and grimaced. What was happening to her? _

_The next thing she knew some boy going by the ominous name of Damien had strutted over with a trademark grin and commercial worthy muscles, running his large hands through his sunkissed sandy hair as he started a flirty conversation with a more than willing Miley. The attraction flowing in both their eyes was enough to make Lilly sick with … jealously… _

_A seventeen year old Hannah Montana chatted with the feminine male photographer near the refreshments table, clutching a robe around her body, as Lilly paced around the enclosed set with her hands deep in her pockets. People wearing black and talking quickly into headsets rushed too and fro with an air of importance, leaving Lilly no other choice but to hang by the sidelines with reluctance. _

_Heavily clad in her Hannah attire, Miley hurried over with a nervous smile. "Should I really be doing this, Lilly?"_

"_I can't tell you what to do, Miles. I think this is a decision you need to make for yourself. Its not like you're doing Playboy, its going to be tasteful …" Lilly was afraid to say more so she stopped abruptly but Miley still looked troubled so she sighed and tried to remain unbiased. "Just … do what you think is best for you. If you're uncomfortable then obviously don't, but if you feel like its something you should do then... do it." Her hands were trembling and her brow was gathering sweat as Miley considered her options with a thoughtful expression that reduced her best friend to swooning._

"_You're right." Miley dropped the dressing gown and strode over to the white backdrop defiantly before she lost her nerve completely._

_Fire shot through Lilly's veins at the sight of Miley in a pure white bikini, her flat stomach now toned and tanned from the hours of dancing she had been doing for the upcoming tour._

"_Oh, god,__" Lilly groaned and found it impossible to look away as the photographer got set up with his camera after giving Hannah the thumbs up in encouragement. This was why she shouldn't have come; this was slow, murderous torture. "Miles, what are you doing to me?" _

Delicate fingers rested on the girl's stomach, reveling in the feel of her toned abs and admiring the softness of her tanned skin. Since that fateful day at the beach all those years ago, Lilly had a slight obsession with her lover's stomach; whenever the opportunity arose she would sneak a guilty lustful glance over the smooth expanse of skin with a twanging want. Last night she'd given it a fair amount of attention, her tongue dipping into her cute belly button, swirling, teasing and smirking as the result of her actions caused guttural groans from the beautiful songstress.

Lilly smiled a delectable smile as she reminisced what they'd done throughout the night at regular intervals. Their activities were extreme. No wonder she was so exhausted. After finally getting the girl that she'd craved for a good portion of her life she had made darn sure to pleasure her and appreciate her in every way possible, some of the times pouncing on her while she slept, so maybe the brunette thought it was happening in her sleep. Lilly just couldn't get enough, tearing herself away was impossible when she'd fantasized about it for so long. But Miley had enjoyed it thoroughly, judging by the many screams and moans. Hmm, the sound was beautiful; it was music to Lilly's ears, settling the deal right then and there that this was what she wanted to be doing for the rest of her life. Pleasing the girl she loved. Treating her like the goddess she was. Of course she always had known that was what she wanted to do but now that she had experienced it first hand … wow!

Kissing her smooth shoulder, Lilly giddily smiled and tightened the grip in her leg over the singer's creamy thigh, causing Miley to shuffle and murmur in her slumber. Delightedly, Lilly heard her name mentioned in the sleepy mumbles and a wave of affection coursed from her body like static electricity so Goosebumps erupted and her tiny hairs stood on end. This position was delicious; she loved spooning the love of her life.

_Alone in the cafeteria was a petite brown hair__ed girl with a timid expression as she poked at her sandwich forlornly. Being the rambunctious and loud fourteen year old she was, Lilly instantaneously ditched Oliver to his protests and slammed her tray of food down beside the cute brunette with a welcoming smile._

"_I'm Lilly."_

_The brown haired girl looked more nervous at having company from this overly confident blonde dressed in typical skater clothes. "…I'm Miley."_

"_Cute name," Lilly appraised as she flipped onto the bench, not phased in the least. "So, how much do you weigh?"_

"_What?" Miley squeaked in surprise._

_Shrugging, Lilly bit into her slice of greasy pizza. "Well, people always ask the boring questions when they introduce themselves. I wanted to make it more exciting."_

"_Erm …" Miley looked confused and slightly afraid, unsure of what to say._

_Taking a drink of her can of soda, Lilly waved her earlier question away. "Where are you from?"_

_A dark red stain made Miley's cheeks glow. "Tennessee."_

_Lilly nodded approvingly, liking this shy girl already. And the obsession with her accent began from that day on._

"_Lillian Emily Truscott get your Californian butt over here!" Fifteen year old Miley yelled with her hands cupped around her mouth to make it quite clear she was __angrily yelling. "What?" she interrogated with hands on hip when Lilly automatically obeyed with a knowing smile. _

"_Oh, nothing." Lilly shrugged with a smirk and hopped on the stool at Rico's, signaling to Jackson she wanted a soda. "What did you want me for?"_

"_Nothing really." Miley laughed and sat on the stool next to her, checking her flawless refection in the shiny napkin container. _

_Lilly rolled her eyes. "You dragged me in from the waves for nothing?" Of course she would never reveal so but the only reason she was surfing was to catch a certain someone's attention. But, like a dog, she came running when Miley called, especially when she sexily full named her in that deep, gravelly voice. The one that reduced her to knee trembling and word stuttering. Who could resist that adorable Southern twang? First the hair, now this …_

_Seventeen year old Lilly hovered outside her best friend's bedroom as the sound of the guitar and Miley's sweet voice crept through the closed door. Ears clasped to the barrier, she stuck herself as close as possible to listen fully. A melancholy song drifted like the wind to her ears and her heart ached. Whenever Miley sang her accent thickened. _

"_Miles?" Not being able to stand on the other side a moment longer, she opened the door slowly only to see Miley leaning against her bed with her guitar in hand and a piece of paper by her feet. _

"_I'm writing a new Hannah song." Miley explained and stood up, replacing her guitar on its stand and stretching. Her shirt rode up and Lilly glanced at the skin showing with her own stomach knotting. "Did you bring your homework to do?"_

_L__illy held up her bag pack. "Let's get this show on the road …"_

The thickest Miley's accent had ever gotten was last night as Lilly worked her magic all over her body, touching every bit of it carefully and heatedly. It made her grin just thinking about it. She was like a child in the sense of being so addicted to her beautiful best friend.

"_Mmm, Lilly!" Miley gasped as Lilly sucked on her __throbbing pulse point, momentarily pausing to nibble and tug on her weak spot, the one that made her putty in her hands. Exploiting her recent discovery was making Lilly tingle everywhere; her precious Miley had a spot …_

"_Holy Jesus!" Her back arched and Lilly's hips unintentionally grinded into hers, making Lilly groan animalistically and bite down on her collar bone in arousal. Lilly was probably closer to release than Miley was, she'd wanted to do this __to her for so long that she was turned on to the fullest extent, and just hearing Miley moan and squirm underneath her was pushing her hastily to the edge. Dropping her fingers, they slowly massaged her stomach before heading south, her breathing becoming ragged as she almost reached the desired destination, the one they both wanted. All the while she was praying that Miley didn't think this a mistake, a thing that she would regret in the morning. No, she didn't want her emotions toyed with like that._

"_Shit, Miles ..." Lilly whimpered as two hands grasped handfuls of her blonde hair. Before she continued something needed to be said, even though she was aching to finish what she started. Resisting the urge to remain playful and state it was a good thing she wasn't Hannah right now because she so wasn't a natural blonde, Lilly raised herself up and breathed, "Miley, I love you so much …" she finally admitted, trying to sound sentimental but it came out in a seductive growl as one hand cupped Miley's more than perfect breast._

"_Lilly, I-I love you too." Miley's blazing blue eyes pierced her own and she gripped Lilly's moist back with a groan, making Lilly shudder from her on-top position, whereas both hands kept in an incriminating position as she let the words sink in. "Lilly ... please …" Miley begged and grabbed Lilly's hand to locate her to where she desperately needed it to be. _

_Shivering from the honesty of Miley's revelation, Lilly got to work and gave everything she had to portray without words how much she loved the girl underneath her. Miley's hands wrapped around the covers of her bed, proceeding to Lilly's hair, to Lilly's lower back, trailing down Lilly's quivering stomach, making Lilly hiss as she grazed a soft strip of light curls while Lilly quickened her hands own pace until the whole world froze in that one moment. Finally, she had made Miley soar high above the mediocre world into a place much, much better. And while she shook, Lilly straddled her and watched her reach that heavenly place in complacency. _

_Nineteen year old Lilly was extremely __fulfilled. _

Chuckling, Lilly grinned into the gorgeous, cascading hair and squeezed her new girlfriend even tighter so they were cemented together as one body, one heart. Rapidly beating, Lilly's made her restless with the overpowering sense of devotion. Miley always had her heart.

"_Do you ever think that there is something out there that's more powerful than us, Lil?" Miley wondered as she lay on her back on a deserted hill, the first day after Lilly had bought her car and gained her license. At sixteen years old, almost seventeen, they were as close as best friends could be, practically sisters. _

_Lilly scanned the night sky and the stars in thought. "Maybe."_

_Glancing to her side, Miley smiled. "You look like an angel in this light." _

"_You sound like one," Lilly retaliated, her cheeks darkening with the compliment. "It's the blonde hair, right?" _

"_I love your blonde hair," Miley commented and gazed back up to the stars. "It's pretty."_

_Lilly couldn't stop blushing. Clearing her throat, she gruffly replied, "Thanks … But I prefer your hair. Dark brown hair is so … you know. Hot." She made to add something on to the sentence but cowered. _

"_What's your favorite thing about my body?" Miley asked casually, sweeping some of her hair from her face as the wind blew it. "I was thinking about it the other day and I don't know. As Hannah people tell me I have nice hair but it's fake... so what do you think?"_

_Wiping her hands on her pants, Lilly prevented a squeak and collected her thoughts. "You have really nice eyes. They're pure blue when you get excited about something, or when you're mad. It's really extraordinary." She might have been drunk with the way she was babbling, but they were under the influence of the night sky overhead and the grass underfoot, laying and staring above, experiencing something numinous and thrilling. "I've always had a thing for your hair as well. I know I just said how much I like it but I think its so - so... yummy."_

"_Yummy," Miley giggled and rested one hand on her stomach. "Thank-you for being honest, I've always wondered."_

_Pushing her luck, Lilly said, "You have a pretty amazing stomach as well. Your abs are out of this world... and your legs …"_

"_Okay, okay." Miley interrupted with a crimson stain. Lilly glanced to the side. Her brave compliments were worth seeing her change color. _

_That was the moment, as they lay looking at the stars on the deserted hill, that Lilly realized she was undeniably in love with her best friend. It wasn't just a physical attraction that she'd been convinced was a right of passage, but real love. Fairytale love. Movie love. _Love_ love. _

Just as tears began pricking her eyes at the thought of her arduous journey to get where she was, Lilly felt Miley begin to stir in her arms, the gentle movements that were so naturally her. Before long, she had woken fully but with her back to her Lilly couldn't be too sure, although she sensed the same palpable electricity from the body she was so dearly wrapped up in.

"Mornin'" Miley broke the tension with a yawn, sounding tired but satisfied.

From her fantasizes Lilly had always thought about the morning after, how Miley's voice would sound after a whole night of passionately making love. The sound was like no other, it was making her tingle from her toes to her fingertips.

"Morning." Nuzzling the back of her lovers head, Lilly reacquainted herself with the alluring scene of vanilla. "Hmm…"

Miley still didn't move, maybe she was afraid to ruin the moment. "Last night …" she trailed off and finally turned over; the thin sheets rustling as Lilly removed her leg and arm to let her do so without difficulty, instantly missing the fiery contact. But as soon as they gazed into each others enchanting gaze, Lilly rewrapped her leg between both of Miley's and rested her hand on her petite waist in adoration, while Miley put one hand behind Lilly's head, entangling her fingers within the ends of her bright hair, and one under her pillow with unabashed awe in her expression.

"Last night was amazing."

"Beyond amazing."

Lilly had to ask, she had been wondering for a while. "Was I your … first?"

"Yes." Miley smirked and kissed her lightly on the nose, making Lilly crinkle her features with a delightful laugh. "Was I yours?"

"I didn't want to lose it with anyone but you," Lilly murmured sincerely and reached back to hold Miley's hand to the back of her head, stroking her thumb softly. Never had she pictured it being with anyone else, she was prepared to go through life a virgin if it meant to hold onto loose strings of hope that Miley somehow returned her burning ardor. Like I candle she would be lighted, but never would she dim.

Lilly was overly besotted with her from the very beginning, hopelessly enraptured, idolizing and worshipping, savoring and relishing, infatuated and smitten.

"And boy did we lose it!" Miley burst out into infectious girlish giggles after keeping a straight face for too long. "Four times," she added admiringly but flustered, so heat radiated into Lilly's anatomy.

"Five," Lilly automatically corrected sheepishly, still incredulously gazing upon her best friends happily beaming face with proud euphoric, jubilance. How had she been so lucky as to end up with the most benevolent girl in the world? Surely she didn't deserve this divine woman in her life, never mind as a reciprocator of her love.

"Is that why I'm so stiff?" Miley suddenly groaned huskily as she sluggishly moved her arm. "Ouch. I'm not moving at all today." Defiant and stubborn, she snuggled down, unwilling to move to Lilly's chagrin.

"I can deal with that."

Miley cocked one eyebrow up skillfully, sliding her hand down Lilly's body, making her eyes flutter shut and her body quake. Turning serious, she asked, "How long?"

"Ever since we were sixteen years old," Lilly hoarsely replied with honesty, trying to keep her eyes open and focused. "When we were fifteen I knew that I felt a little different towards you but it was more of a physical attraction, I'd read that it was natural to go through a stage so I wasn't that worried. But it wasn't a phase, it didn't go away and I'm glad I waited. You are worth every breath I held, every tear I shed, every wish I made."

Tears lined Miley's eyes and she sniffled. "Who knew you were so romantic."

"Who knew I'd actually get what I've been wanting for so, so long. Miley, I'm so in love with you."

"You know I love you too, right? So much, Lilly. Maybe I haven't loved you for that long but enough all the same. They're all real. All my feelings are genuine and true and I never want them to go away, I don't think they can, not after last night."

"You're amazing." Lilly's eyes twinkled. "But technically this morning as well," she couldn't help chipping in on a lighter note.

"Only because you're very demanding and I was very tired. I let you do whatever you wanted with me, but it wasn't my fault! Man, would my Daddy kill me …" Miley shook her head with a grin and Lilly pecked her on the lips with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't act innocent, Miles. Those five times went both ways."

"How about a sixth?" Miley offered and rolled over some more so she was propped up over a smiling Lilly, who wrapped both arms around her neck and pulled her down so their lips made blazing hot contact, bodies shifting underneath the covers.

"_I'm drunk!" Oliver openly declared, his shirt undone several buttons. If that wasn't an obvious inclination the dilated eyes and the fact he was propped on Jackson's' disgusted lap sure was. _

_Shuffling away like he had a disease, Jackson looked imploringly at them all. "A little help, please?"_

"_Oh no, brother. Get yourself out of that pickle yourself." Miley sniggered and handed Oliver another alcoholic beverage to which he pouted his lips in a kissy motion at her in thanks while Jackson scowled condescendingly. Lilly, smugly, handed him some of her pretzel which he gladly gulped down and she patted him on the head fondly. "Good boy."_

"_Ah, c'mon!" Jackson whined and threw up his hands in irritation. "I know we're all in college and I can legally buy drinks but this is not how I want to be repaid! Oliver, get off!" He slid him to the floor where Oliver hiccupped and faced blurrily up. "Huh?"_

_Jackson hastily slid out of the conserved booth. "I'm going to the toilet."_

"_What for?" Lilly grinned merrily with a maniacal glint. _

"_You are nasty!" Jackson grimaced but before he extricated himself, lowered his head and whispered secretly in her ear, "Don't pretend like you haven't done it before about Miley. Truscott, just screw her already …" He paused as he heard what he just said. "Okay; I've had too much to drink. I can't believe I just told you to get it on with my baby sister!" _

"_What are ya'll whispering about?" The brunette interrogated while sniffing her coke to make sure it hadn't any alcohol in it. Lilly snapped to face her guiltily. _

_Winking, Jackson left them to it, feeling eyes burning into his back. "They'll thank me later …"_

"_I'm pissed," muttered Oliver from the floor, looking under the table at the old gum, picking at it with the edge of his nail as though riveted. As usual he'd underestimated his limit and resulted to the floor, again. _

"_So?" Miley turned to her best friend, ignoring the other. "What's going on?" _

"_N-Nothing." Lilly stuttered unconvincingly and stared at the table with awkward glumness, crossing her legs to have something to do. "Same old." _

"_Uh huh." Miley deadpanned while biting the colorful straw. Obviously Lilly was lying …_

"_Miles? Do you think we could go back to our dorm now? I'm kind of wiped out…"_

"_What about him?" She nudged her shoe in Oliver's direction. He was now passed out, drooling and snoring._

"_Jackson can take care of him. Miley, please." Lilly stood up and grabbed Miley's arm as well, her resolve now crumbling. Being there with her was unbearable, she needed to make her move and it needed to be now. No more hiding, no more lying, no more being miserable and regretful. Now was the time. Now or never. It was doubtful she'd summon the courage again for a long, long time "C'mon, let's head back." _

_The entire ride was silent. Lilly concentrated on the road with frightening intensity and Miley was silently contemplating … and debating. Besides the interruption in the form of Jackson calling and yelling about leaving him in the club with Oliver, they reached their dorm unscathed. Trailing behind in the corridor, Lilly fiddled with her shirt apprehensively as Miley unlocked the door and opened it, gesticulating for Lilly to go inside first with an unreadable expression. Gulping air, Lilly conjured up some strength from an unknown place. _

"_Miles. There's something I need to tell you." Lilly screwed it all, marched over and grasped an unsuspecting Miley fervently, drawing her into a heart stopping, earth shattering, space orbiting kiss. _

"Whoa." Lilly panted, wiping her moist hair from her face as Miley rolled off of her to the side in a similar state of being completely spent.

"Okay, now I'm really not moving."

Lilly smiled to herself while Miley cursed as she went against her words and tried to move anyway. It was a nice feeling knowing that she would spend a lot of mornings this way, and heck, she was looking forward to every damn one of them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Not much of a plot but I really wanted to get something out there, lol. I write and write yet I can never be satisfied with my own stories, but hopefully this surpasses half decent. ****The next one I promise will be better!**

**Oh, and I'd like to pledge my adoration to all of my loyal reviewers! You ALL rock! Without you guys I wouldn't be still writing, I promise you. So, thanks for everything :)**


End file.
